Luke Hawx
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Vic Grimes | debut = 1999 | retired = }} Oren Hawxhurst (July 8, 1981) is an American professional wrestler, actor and stuntman. He is best known as Luke Hawx and is also known for his time in Xtreme Pro Wrestling under the ring name Altar Boy Luke. He has also competed for World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Ring of Honor, and various independent promotions as Luke Hawx and Perry Wallace and is also known for his time in Xtreme Pro Wrestling under the ring name Altar Boy Luke. Professional wrestling career Xtreme Pro Wrestling After regularly attending independent wrestling shows during his teenage years, he met "Vicious Vic" Grimes. After keeping in contact with him, Hawxhurst eventually received full training from Grimes. In 1999, Hawxhurst made his pro wrestling debut in Pensacola, Florida as Perry Douglas against Lightning Kid Jerry Riner. Soon afterwards, he toured the United States independent circuit before being signed to a contract by Xtreme Pro Wrestling. Upon his XPW debut, Hawxhurst, under the ring name Altar Boy Luke, was placed in a tag team with Altar Boy Matthew to form The Altar Boys. To further emphasize their characters, both Luke and Matthew shaved their heads and wore white preaching robes. After Matthew left XPW due to family issues, Luke began competing as a singles wrestler, and participated in the final King of the Deathmatch Tournament to determine the new King of the Deathmatch Champion. He won his first round match by beating Vinnie Massaro, but lost to Supreme in the second round. Despite losing the tournament, Luke faced Supreme in a Bed of Light Tubes and Barbed Wire match at the Fallout event on October 5 and defeated him to win the King of the Deathmatch Title. On December 21 at the Merry F'n X-Mas event, Luke lost the title back to Supreme in a House of Horrors Match. On May 24, 2008 at XPW's reunion event, Cold Day In Hell, Hawx defeated Jack Evans and Scorpio Sky in a three-way match. On August 22, 2009 at XPW's 10 Year Anniversary show, Hawx and Sky defeated Matt Cross and Tool in a tag team match. Independent circuit When XPW folded in early 2003, Hawxhurst changed his ring name to Luke Hawx and also adopted a more traditional ring attire before resuming work on the independent circuit for various promotions, including Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Combat Zone Wrestling, and NWA Wildside. On the November 11, 2006 taping of MTV's Wrestling Society X, Hawx debuted for the show in a losing effort to Human Tornado. At the taping the next day, Hawx teamed with Al Katrazz in a winning effort against Kaos and Aaron Aguilera in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. On the November 14 taping, Hawx and Katrazz won again after defeating Keep It Gangsta (Ruckus and Babi Slymm) before losing to The Trailer Park Boys (Nate Webb and Josh Raymond). On the February 13, 2007 episode of WSX, Hawx and Katrazz defeated Kaos and Aguilera in a TLC rematch. WSX folded shortly afterwards. On August 4, 2012 in Orlando, Florida, Hawxhurst defeated Jesse Neal to win the Continental Wrestling Federation Championship. Since his days in Extreme Rising, Hawx started a feud against Matt Hardy. On July 19, 2014 at Maryland Championship Wrestling's Ken Shamrock Cup, Hawx and Hardy wrestled in a TLC match for Hardys MCW Heavweight Championship and Hawx Extreme Rising World Championship (which Hawx had the physical belt). However, Hardy won the match. After the match, Hardy gave back the belt to Hawx. Extreme Rising In early 2012, Shane Douglas announced the foundation of the Extreme Rising promotion, with its inaugural event, Extreme Reunion, to be held on April 28, 2012. At the event, Hawx made his debut for the promotion as a heel by venting his frustrations about Douglas and the reunion show itself before he was escorted from the building by security. He later returned to distract Stevie Richards in the event's opening match, which ultimately cost the Blue World Order their tag team match against the Full Blooded Italians. On June 29, Hawk was able to defeat Richards in an "Extreme Respect" match following assistance from Sylvester Terkay. The following night, Richards defeated Hawx in a rematch, but was attacked by Hawx after the match. Hawx took the mic and once again called out Douglas before being forced to the back security. Hawx then competed at Extreme Rising's first iPPV event Remember November, entering the Extreme Rising World Championship Tournament. He defeating Perry Saturn by submission in the first round and later interfered in the main event, where he legitimately injured Matt Hardy during Hardy's match against Shane Douglas. On March 1, 2014, Hawx defeated Extreme Rising World Champion Stevie Richards in a non-title match at an ECWA event, following interference from "The Greek God" Papadon. Afterwards, Hawx took possession of the title belt and declared himself the new champion, leading to Extreme Rising demanding him to return the belt, while announcing that he had earned himself a championship match on April 26. However, Hawx didn't give back the belt. World Wrestling Entertainment On the September 1, 2003, Hawxhurst, reusing his Altar Boy Luke gimmick, made his World Wrestling Entertainment debut as he teamed with Mortis and defeated Big Bad Jon and Travis Tomko in a tag team dark match before the taping of SmackDown!. On July 10, 2007, Hawxhurst received another WWE tryout match and lost to Chuck Palumbo at the SmackDown! taping in his hometown of New Orleans, Louisiana. On the March 21, 2008 episode of SmackDown, Hawx, along with Chase Stevens and Andy Douglas, faced and lost against The Big Show in a 3-on-1 handicap match. On the June 9, 2009 episode of ECW, Hawxhurst, as Luke Hawx, teamed with Kris Lewie in a losing effort to Vladimir Kozlov in a handicap match. On the February 9, 2010 episode of ECW, Hawxhurst, under the ring name Perry Wallace, lost to Ezekiel Jackson. Global Force Wrestling (2015) On May 11, 2015, Hawx was announced as part of roster of the Global Force Wrestling (GFW) promotion. Media Filmography *The Mechanic (2010) stunts *Brother's Keeper (2010) stunts *Maskerade (2010) stunts *Wrong Side of Town (2010) stunts *The Dead Sleep Easy (2007) as Fighter 1 Personal life While growing up, Hawxhurst listed Rick Rude and Mr. Perfect as his favorite wrestlers. In June 2011, Hawxhurst and fellow professional wrestler Orlando Jordan founded WildKat Sports & Entertainment, a professional wrestling school located outside of Hawxhurst's hometown of New Orleans, Louisiana. The school is also home to WILDKAT Pro Wrestling, which was formerly known as NWA WildKat during its ten-month-long stint as a National Wrestling Alliance territory. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **450º splash, sometimes while performing a corkscrew **''Holy Driver'' / Sitout scoop slam piledriver *'Signature moves' **Diving leg drop **Inverted suplex slam **Moonsault **Russian legsweep **Shoot kick **Spinning wheel kick **Springboard dropkick **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Don't Play" Perry Douglas **"Perfect" Perry Douglas **"The Holy Warrior" Altar Boy Luke **'"The Southern Stomper" Luke Hawx' *'Entrance themes' **"Fireman" by Lil Wayne (IWC) **"Like a Prayer" by H2O (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Federation' **CWF Championship (1 time) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup (2013) *'WildKat Pro Wrestling' **WildKat Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' **XPW King of the Deathmatch Championship (1 time) **XPW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Scorpio Sky See also *Luke Hawx/Image gallery External links *IMDb Profile *Profile CAGEMATCH.net *Online World of Wrestling Profile * GFW.com Profile Category:1981 births Category:1999 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Louisiana wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Elite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Hardcore Roadtrip alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling current roster Category:Heritage Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling current roster Category:MEXPRO Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Texas Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling current roster Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Lone Star Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:Zeus Promotions alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Anarchy alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni